Usuario discusión:Megauzumaki
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Naruto Fanon Wiki! Gracias por editar la página Usuario Blog:Megauzumaki. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Central de Wikia en español. Sarah Manley (foro de ayuda | blog) Cuando comenzamos las misiones..?? Hola Lider-sama le digo que muchos de nuestros miembros me han estado preguntando que cuando entraremos en accion y cuando comensaran las misicones y cosas por el estilo....!! Entoces le pregunto a ud CUANDO ENTRAMOS EN ACCION..!!! le propongo que podriamos capturar a las personas con kekegenkais o que misteriosamente existen 9 contra-partes bijuus(10 con la combinacion de los 9) y que cada uno posea su jinchurikis y cosas asi no se que dice ud espero su pronta respues ATTE: Jefer Origami 00:18 20 dic 2010 (UTC)Jefer Origami responda al leer el mensaje PROPUESTA INTERESANTE oye megauzumaki te tengo un apropuesta sobre la org: por que no creamos nuestra propia aldea ninja la cual queire el control totakl del mundo ninja y para eso tendremos que cazar a los bijjus, buscar kekegenkais, hacer guerras con las demas aldeas,conquistar paises y tu seras el kage y pondras los demas cargos. espero k te guste la idea ademas creo k seriaun buen cambio para la org.me despido Dariel lopez 13:47 20 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA:enviamela respuesta a mi discusion a penas leas el mensaje PROPUESTA INTERESANTE oye megauzumaki te tengo un apropuesta sobre la org: por que no creamos nuestra propia aldea ninja la cual queire el control totakl del mundo ninja y para eso tendremos que cazar a los bijjus, buscar kekegenkais, hacer guerras con las demas aldeas,conquistar paises y tu seras el kage y pondras los demas cargos. espero k te guste la idea ademas creo k seriaun buen cambio para la org.me despido 186.120.196.116 13:50 20 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA:enviamela respuesta a mi discusion a penas leas el mensaje PROPUESTA INTERESANTE oye megauzumaki te tengo un apropuesta sobre la org: por que no creamos nuestra propia aldea ninja la cual queire el control totakl del mundo ninja y para eso tendremos que cazar a los bijjus, buscar kekegenkais, hacer guerras con las demas aldeas,conquistar paises y tu seras el kage y pondras los demas cargos. espero k te guste la idea ademas creo k seriaun buen cambio para la org.me despido 186.120.196.116 13:50 20 dic 2010 (UTC) NOTA:enviamela respuesta a mi discusion a penas leas el mensaje Propuesta Lider-sama tambien podemos poner para las misiones de la organizacion que capturemos a cada uno de los kages para tomar el control de sus aldea o tambien capturar a los bijuus para evitar las guerras amenazando a las aldeas de que si continuan con las guerras atacaremos con lo bijuus O si no encontrar a los cuerpos fallecidos de los miembros de akatsuki originales no se decida ud responda al leerlo Jefer Origami 19:55 20 dic 2010 (UTC)Jefer Origami Mensaje de informacion Me acaba de informar que no es necesario hacer la historia d nuestro personaje en la seccion de blogs que podemos hacerlo creando paginas que para eso se invento este wiki y que dejeos la seccion de logs para otras utilidades eso quiere decir que comienzen a hacer la historia en un pagina y eliminen la del blog Jefer Origami 23:07 21 dic 2010 (UTC)Jefer Origami Agradecimiento Bueno Lider-sama confie en mi gracias y comenzare las misiones gracias por toda su confianza espero no defraudarlo...!!! Jefer Origami 00:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) una sugerencia oye megauzumaki no deberiamos tener por lo menos anillosthumb|167px|los anillos akatsukis, si es asi tendremos los de los akatsukis: dariel '(rei) zero de color gris llevado por pain pulgar derecho'' '''megauzumaki(kuchin) el vacio llevado por orochimaru de color azul. miñique izquierdo jefer origami(byakko) b''lanco llevado por konan corazon derecho '''supenaruto '(seiryu) dragon azul llevado por deidara su color es verde claro azulado indice derecho goku '(hokuto) estrella del norte llevado por kakuzu su color es verde oscuro corazon izquierdo '''zen momochi '(nanju)'' estrella del sur llevado por kisame su color es amarrillo'' anular izquierdo '''antoni lopez (suzaku) fenix bermellon llevado por itachi su color es rojo anular derecho nagato yensoi (gyukunyu)'' la virgen llevado por sasori y luego por tobi su color morado'' pulgar izquierdo karlos (genbu) tortuga negra llevado por zetsu de color verde oscuro ''meñique derecho '''t rex rojo' (santai) tres niveles llevado por hidan su solor es naranja indice izquierdoDariel lopez 10:41 23 dic 2010 (UTC)thumb|los anillos akatsukis Disculpa La verdad Lider-sama to no le dije a nadie solo deje el comentario en su blog y coloque la palabra temporalmente por que sabia que usted regresaria y al unico que le dije que si fue a dariel y eso por que me pregunto y ya avia leido mi discucion Jefer Origami 16:44 23 dic 2010 (UTC) REPORTE DE LAS MISIONES Lider-sama le notifico que el Ichibi ha sido capturado y sellado y que actualmente ya tenemos 2 bijus en nuestro poder solo nos faltan 7 Bijuss, y le he notificado a zen que ya puede comenzar con la captura del SANBI... eso es todo.... Jefer Origami 20:04 25 dic 2010 (UTC) propuesta Lider sama que tal si hacemos el sellado del sanbi y el yonbi de forma simultanea los dos a la ves......!!!!!!!! Jefer Origami 20:14 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre la Caza del Nanabi Lider-sama como ya usted sabe a nuestro equipo le toco la caza del Nanabi y le pido que por favor me deje esta caza ami solo ya que el nanabi es mi bijuu favorito y ya casi la tengo hecha y seira muy bueno para mi personaje para que muestre sus habilidades si por favor se le pido pero ud tiene la ultima palabra Jefer Origami 19:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) RESPUESTA Bueno gracias Lider-sama y dentro de unos minutos subire la primera parte decidi hacerla en tres partes para que se mas interesante y hay informacion que le parecera impactante y dara un mejor desenlace a nuetra organizacion Jefer Origami 21:23 27 dic 2010 (UTC) muy bien megauzumaki no es k no este bien pero deberias agregarle algo mas y revelar mas detalles y por favor corrige las faltas ortograficas deja mucho que deasear del '' lider-sama'' de la organizacionDariel lopez 21:30 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ok esta bien solo mandeme la imagen Jefer Origami 19:09 30 dic 2010 (UTC) te felicito oye mega quede encantado con tu reunion de kages, ya era hora esto se va aponer bueno ahora tendremos una 5 guerra ninja, genial te a quedado super aunque deberias ponerle un poquito mas de suspenso si me dejas yo podria hacerlo pero solo con tu permiso, te felicito demestra k si eres el lider y por lo menos reune a la org, adios y suerteDariel lopez 03:52 8 ene 2011 (UTC) te felicito senpai oye mega quede encantado con tu reunion de kages, ya era hora esto se va aponer bueno ahora tendremos una 5 guerra ninja, genial te a quedado super aunque deberias ponerle un poquito mas de suspenso si me dejas yo podria hacerlo pero solo con tu permiso, te felicito demestra k si eres el lider y por lo menos reune a la org, adios y suerteDariel lopez 03:54 8 ene 2011 (UTC) senpai te felicito oye mega quede encantado con tu reunion de kages, ya era hora esto se va aponer bueno ahora tendremos una 5 guerra ninja, genial te a quedado super aunque deberias ponerle un poquito mas de suspenso si me dejas yo podria hacerlo pero solo con tu permiso, te felicito demestra k si eres el lider y por lo menos reune a la org, adios y suerteDariel lopez 03:56 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Lider-sama necesito decirle algo es que me informe de lo que ha pasado todos stos dias que estuve ausente Jefer Origami 16:07 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Lider-sama necesito decirle algo es que me informe de lo que ha pasado todos stos dias que estuve ausente Jefer Origami 16:07 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Informe Me parece muy bien y la verdad en su ausencia no paso casi nada solo que comenze la caza del rokubi Jefer Origami 16:45 8 ene 2011 (UTC) eres un genio oye eres un genio, me encanto los cambios mi hermano me dijo k keria retirarse por un tiempo y que hiciera algo con su personaje plane activar mi mangekyu y luego tomar los ojos de mihermano eres fantastico, de verdad me has sorprendido megauzumaki-samaDariel lopez 17:25 8 ene 2011 (UTC) eres un genio oye eres un genio, me encanto los cambios mi hermano me dijo k keria retirarse por un tiempo y que hiciera algo con su personaje plane activar mi mangekyu y luego tomar los ojos de mihermano eres fantastico, de verdad me has sorprendido megauzumaki-samaDariel lopez 17:25 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Geneal Me gusta mucho me podria decir como la hizo Lider-sama Jefer Origami 18:38 8 ene 2011 (UTC) okw okw esta bien Jefer Origami 19:05 8 ene 2011 (UTC) oye megauzumaki te he venido a pedir un favor, y es k si tu podrias dejar usur el nombre de tu personaje y su foto para uno mio en bleach wiki, ya que voy a crear una historia y tu imagen esta padrisima, ademas quisiera saber si tu sabes algo de `pain uchiha, pues tu lo conoces de hace mucho, y tal vez sepas algo de el ya k necesito hablar urgente con el, adios y suerte, espero k me ayudes con la peticionDariel lopez 20:22 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta Muy Buena Esta Imagen De Madara Revivido POr El Edo Tensei No ? Archivo:The_last_edo_tensei_by_pokedex_himori-d34onqw.png http://es.narutofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Plantilla:Gonzz_Gaiden&image=x1295998455-332-png 23:56 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Esta bien Lider-sama espero hacer bien su suplencia y gracias =) Jefer Origami 17:09 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Facebook lider-sama porque le as dicho a jefer-sama que les pase el mensaje de la nueva akatsuki en facebook a todos menos a mi PD: Si Querisa Una Pagina Para La Organizacion Ubieses Creado Un Blogger PD2: Si Ahy Algun Problema Con Migo Decimelo [[Usuario:GonzzGaide|[[User:GonzzGaide|''GonzzGaide'']] ( ]] 16:34 14 feb 2011 (UTC) esta muy buena la pagina en facebook pero me ubiese gustado que pongas otra imagen GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 06:01 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Magauzumaki ya le eh avisado a dariel y a zen , quiere que tambien le diga a jefer (se lo pregunto porque usted ya le a avisado y el no responde) GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 18:49 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Megauzumaki nesiesito que me agas un favor 1- en la tabla donde muestra los bijuu capturados falta poner que le hachibi fue capturado 2- si pudiera aparecer en la tabla de los miembros de la organizacion eso es todo y grasias GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 19:07 16 feb 2011 (UTC) MegaUzu Porque Redirijiste mi discusion y mi perfil a esa pagina que dies el Fan Nº1 y porque en el resumen dise: " es el nombre que mas me gusta del mundo por que soi raro" espero que me respondas GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 03:13 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Entonces ni Idea , Si te Fijas En La Actividad Aparece Como Que Vos Redirigiste Mi Discucion y Mi Perfil GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 12:47 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Megauzumaki soy gonzzgaide y vengo a decirte algo. parece que joaquinkloster nos esta tomando el pelo si ves en la actividad aparece como que es edito su personaje pero le saco dos elementos al parecer. GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 02:55 25 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Megauzu ...Soy GonzzGaide (con otra cuenta ¬¬) vengo a decirte que porque no pones en la paginas de facebook la imagen de cada miembro de la organzacion (con su nombre de personaje) otra cosa: quieres que en la pagina rugido de edo tensei congo la imagen de madara revivido con el edo tensei ??? GOnZz-kun (Ryu Uchiha) 16:02 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Ok gracias pero lo que yo quiero saber es si voy a estar en la Organisacion del Clup Naruto Online, para pelear contra la Aliansa Shinobi Juaruto 13:32 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Notificacion Hola Lider-sama te notifico que ahora ya puedes votar apara elegir el Articulo Destacado solo dale click al enlaze que te deje anteriormente y hay te dira como votar gracias esto lo ago para hacer la cosas de forma democratica Hola, queria decirte que consegui a alguien para poder crear el video que querias pero nesecitare un poco de ayuda de todos para ello.Juaruto 23:53 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Naruto Fanon oye megauzumaki... no me parece que esta wikia esten publicando cosas que no tenga nada que ver con naruto .... osea creence otra wikia para publicar cosas sobre harry potter y esas tonterias .... y que paso con toda la historia de la quinta guerra??? donde quedo todo??!! se fue al diablo todo esto Pues si es eso, pero nesecito imagenes que quieran que este en el viedeo para eso, y nesecito que si todos apaeecen nesecitare imagenes de lo personajes y otras mas que quieran que hagan en el videoJuaruto 18:11 5 may 2011 (UTC) Por mi Bien, yo no te critico asi, Aslo que quieras, Pon lo que quieras, yo hare lo que vine acer aqui Asi que no te preocupes, no te dire nada mas que sigas asiendo lo que quieras Juaruto 18:48 6 may 2011 (UTC) Igual yo Yo tambien no tenia por que decirte eso, no devi hacerlo, pero yo perdon por lo que eh dicho no quiero pelear, yo tambien vine aqui para aser amigos, personas que les guste lo que yo como naruto, Perdon yo tambien, yo te perdono deveras que si, perdon, el grupo deve seguir, esto es un mal momento nomas, ya podremos todos a volver a estar en la Wiki, se que sera asi. PerdonaJuaruto 21:43 6 may 2011 (UTC) Uhm... Veras Domenico nose lo que diga Afri-chan por mi esta bien, si hiciste una menuda estupidez y tal vez pidiendo perdon no te redimas pero bueno, que mas da, estas perdonado aunque no creas que tendremos la misma relacion despues de lo qeu paso espero que te analices y busques la mejro desición, como me gustaria ver a Jefer Origami 03:22 10 dic 2011 (UTC)